


Big sisters Fiona gets text

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Drunk Mickey, Insecure Mickey, M/M, Mickey sad, Phone Calls & Telephones, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	Big sisters Fiona gets text

Fiona smiled at Ian when she got a text from Mickey.

 

Mickey:

Why Is Ian mad at me? 

 

Fiona smiled again before replying.

 

Fiona (Big Sis):  
I don't know sweetie. He seemed really upset when he came home. I can talk to him.  
Mickey:  
Okay tell him I’m fucking sorry for whatever I did to make him fucking hate me... I don’t want to break up again that fucking sucks.  
Fiona (Big Sis):  
I know sweetie I don’t think you and Ian are going to break up again he’s not that mad. He doesn't hate you.  
Mickey:   
He hates me Fi, no one likes me :( Everyone fucking hates me. You and Lip do, my dad everyone. 

Fiona (Big Sis):  
Mickey, are you high? No one hates you. We love and adore you. You one of my little brothers, okay? Your dad is asshole. 

Mickey:  
No… maybe. Everyone hates me. Ian hates me. Its over Fi, no one’s going to love me. 

Fiona smiled sadly at her Mickey’s text as she replied.

 

Fiona (Big Sis):  
I know Ian loves you sweetie. I talked to him, he’s not mad at you. He’s just dealing with his illness. 

Mickey:  
He hates me, you hate me, even fucking Jello is mean. It’s going to hurt me. 

 

Ian laughed reading Mickey’s texts to his sister, “tell him we coming to get him” said Ian. Fiona smiled at her brother. 

 

Fiona (Big Sis):  
Mickey we coming to get you. Where are you? 

Mickey:  
Nowhere, why ? You don’t fucking care, no one does. Forget I said anything. 

 

Fiona let Ian read the text. “He’s drinking again” she asked. “Yeah, I think… he was doing really well” replied Ian. “But I got pissy at work, it was a fucking hard day, I came home to a mess… guess I yelled at him.” 

 

Mickey:  
See you Gallagher’s are all fucking suck no one fucking cares. 

 

“Ian what the fuck did you say to him” asked Lip reading the text. “I was pissed that’s it, having shitty day” replied Ian.

 

Mickey:

Tell Ian its fucking over, I’m done with this shit. I’m not a fucking house wife. 

Fiona was heartbroken for Mickey. “Ian what did you say to Mickey?” “I might have said he was acting like a shitty wife by mistake.” Said Ian “You think it was good idea to come here?” Asked Lip.

Fiona (Big Sis):  
Mickey sweetie, where are you at? 

Mickey:

Why is jello so mean? It took my fucking shoe.

Fiona laughed knowing Mickey was high, showing Ian the text. “Whats with Mick and fucking Jello again” asked Lip.

Mickey:

It took my shoe Fi it took it. :(

Fiona (Big Sis):  
It’s okay sweetie are you at the house? 

Mickey : 

No...no one cares.

Fiona (Big Sis):  
Its’ okay Mick , we do care just tell us where you at we come get you? We worry about you.

Mickey : Tell Ian im fucking sorry. Fiona smile.

Fiona (Big Sis):  
Only if you tell me where you’re at?

Mickey: 

Why? It’s just better if you never know. Tell Ian bye.

Ian read the text it was making him even more worried about Mickeys state of mind. He knew his boyfriend had issues that he’d been working on. “Tell him that I love him, see what happens.” Ian told Fiona. 

Fiona (Big Sis):  
Ian says he’s sorry, that he loves you :) 

Mickey : 

He does? 

 

Fiona smiled.

 

Fiona (Big Sis):  
He does. We do too. Can we come and get you? Remember Carl can kill fucking jello sweetie. 

Mickey:

Outside, I lost my shoe Fiona. I lost my shoe. 

Fiona (Big Sis):  
Outside our house? Did you look at your feet? Remember last week’s texts with Lip?

Mickey:

Yeah, trying to find Ian but I got lost couldn’t find the fucking door, then I lost my shoe cause fucking jello took it. Carl didn’t kill its friends. Fi it has friends.

Ian smiled as he looked out the living room window at his silly boyfriend walking around with a snotty nose and red puffy eyes from fucking crying. Ian walked out the front door. “Hey babe.” Mickey looked up. “You left me Ian” he said walking towards Ian. “I know I’m a jerk I’m sorry. come here” he said pulling his boyfriend into a hug. “Ian I lost my shoe.” “I know” smiled Ian. “I’m sorry.” “It’s okay, we’re both okay I’m sorry too,” Fiona smiled at Mickey. Mickey is a long way from being okay but this is a start.


End file.
